


Freak Show

by Lethys



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Dark fic, Gen, Horror, Немного ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: В тихий городок Дерри приехал необычный цирк: в нём актёры - дети. Странно не только это, но и почему у них у всех грим, как у единственного взрослого клоуна, который зовёт себя Пеннивайзом? И с чего Эдди решил, что Ричи захочет подружится с ним? И что не так с зубами этого Тозиера?..





	Freak Show

**Author's Note:**

> IT!Ричи это вот так: https://pp.userapi.com/c834101/v834101459/30e3e/CttAChfjj-0.jpg  
> Здесь Эдди не астматик, так что чутка гимнастики в меру своих возможностей не повредит.)

Пробраться за кулисы оказалось совсем не сложно. Артисты ушли с арены, и никто даже не пытался остановить немногочисленных зевак, заинтересованно заглядывающих за тяжёлые шторы. Наоборот — приглашали посмотреть.

Эдди Каспбрак оказался одним из любопытных. Вместо того, чтобы сразу после представления пойти домой, как было обещано маме, он шмыгнул за кулисы. Мама ведь точно не узнает, во сколько на самом деле закончилось представление.

— Ричи? — позвал Эдди впереди идущего парня. — Э-э… Ричард Тозиер?

— Ого, как официально, — Ричи-таки остановился и обернулся. — Давно я не слышал своего полного имени. Чего тебе, малыш?

На секунду Эдди опешил от такой негостеприимности, учитывая, что на выступлении Ричи просто светился радостью и позитивом.

— Малыш? — переспросил Каспбрак. — Ты не намного меня старше. Мы скорее даже сверстники.

— Как тебе угодно, детка, — отмахнулся Тозиер. — Давай быстрее переходи к сути вопроса, а то мы с ребятами собрались поужинать вместе. Не хотелось бы заставлять их ждать.

Возможно, развернуться и уйти было бы лучшим вариантом, как будто что-то держало.

— Почему у вас всех грим, как у клоуна? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Это у него фишка такая.

— А почему артисты, в основном, дети? Это вообще законно?

— Ну, мы же не двадцать четыре часа, семь дней в неделю работаем. Вот сейчас отработали и всё — делаем… долгий перерыв.

— Реально ли попасть к вам в труппу? — он решился задать вопрос.

Ричи смерил его оценивающим взглядом.

— Хочешь к нам? — спросил он и неожиданно добавил: — Тебе жить надоело?

— Чего?.. — всего лишь за три минуты беседы, Ричард Тозиер умудрился второй раз поставить Каспбрака в неудобное положение. — Нет… Я просто спросил…

Чем дольше они молчали, тем более неловкой становилась ситуация. Хотя судя по прямому, немигающему взгляду Тозиера, тот не чувствовал ни капли неловкости за свои слова.

— Да расслабься ты. Шучу я так, — Ричи рассмеялся и шутливо ткнул Эдди кулаком в живот. — Ещё привыкнешь.

Он так сказал, будто Эдди принят в труппу. Или у этого Ричи талант ставить в неловкие положения или это Эдди слишком много загоняется.

— Нет, ну, если ты серьёзно, пойдём, покажешь, что умеешь, — улыбнулся Тозиер.

Каспбрак не поверил своим ушам.

***

— Говоришь, занимаешься физическими упражнениями? — уточнил Ричи, пропуская Эдди в какую-то комнату. — Не в обиду, но по тебе не скажешь.

— Да я чуть-чуть. Для себя, — оправдывался Эдди, в изумлении окидывая взглядом практически пустое помещение. Абсолютно пустым ему мешал стать единственный стул, одиноко стоявший почти в центре комнаты. А ещё на противоположных друг другу стенах было ещё по двери. Интересно, зачем их здесь столько?

— Ну не знаю, — Тозиер закрыл за собой дверь. — Надо посмотреть, сможешь ли ты сделать хотя бы минимум, а остальному научим. На руках пройти сможешь?

— Смогу.

— Давай, показывай, — Ричи сел на стул.

Эдди недоумённо посмотрел на Тозиера.

— Тебе? — уточнил он.

— А что, тебе что-то не нравится?

— Я думал, будет… Пеннивайз.

— Ох, — Ричи кашлянул в кулак. — Губа не дура. Но, знаешь, нет. Таких, как ты, он обычно глотает не жуя.

Каспбрак уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз он не мог найти слов. Но вспомнив про манеру — не очень хорошую, надо сказать — шутить таким образом, решил подыграть:

— Ха! Смешная шутка!

— Шутка? Ну, да-а, — протянул Ричи.

Уровень неловкости достиг своего пика. Эдди и не думал, что когда-нибудь встретит человека, с которым будет настолько трудно разговаривать.

— Ладно… Я пойду, — заторопился Каспбрак. — Извини, что отнял у тебя время. Забудь, я не хочу к вам в труппу…

— Подожди, — Ричи поднялся со стула и в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ним и Эдди. — Ты никуда не пойдёшь.

— Что ты делаешь? — не понял Эдди, когда Тозиер прильнул к нему.

— М-м. Ты волнуешься, — протянул Ричи.

— Конечно. Ты ведь жмёшься ко мне, — фыркнул Эдди, пытаясь отстраниться, но Ричи приобнял его.

Они пробыли в такой смущающей позе достаточно, чтобы Эдди начал испытывать жуткий дискомфорт. Каспбрак дёрнулся, но Ричи не ослабил свои объятья. Где-то в глубинах начала зарождаться паника.

— Ты боишься, — отметил Ричи.

— Мне уже надо идти, — пробормотал Эдди, пытаясь воззвать к совести Тозиера. — Ты держишь меня дольше, чем нужно. Мне ужасно неловко. И, да, немного страшно. Твоё поведение пугает меня.

— Это хорошо. Так вкуснее.

— Чего?.. — Эдди непонимающе посмотрел на Ричи. По его лицу нельзя было сказать: шутит он или нет. И от этого становилось ещё тревожнее.

— Да-а…

Каспбрак попытался вывернуться из чужих рук, но фокус не удался: Ричи прицепился, словно клещ.

— Отпусти! — не выдержал Эдди.

— Твой страх просто сияет! — словно в эйфории произнёс Ричи. — Он может привлечь остальных… Так не хочется делиться!..

— Да иди ты на хрен, извращенец! — Каспбрак ударил Ричи локтём в живот, жалея о новом знакомстве.

Тозиер глухо зарычал.

— Не сбежишь, — рассмеялся он. — Ты мой. Мой!

Больше не желая здесь оставаться, Эдди замахнулся, насколько он мог в своём положении, но внезапно Ричи перехватил его руку, а свободной вцепился в горло. Это произошло так быстро, что Эдди успел только крякнуть и испугаться взявшейся из ниоткуда силе, с которой Тозиер душил его. Спиной и затылком Каспбрака приложили к стене. Эдди увидел тёмные пятна перед глазами и ртом хватанул воздух, не сразу сообразив, что его больше не держали за горло. Вместо этого, Ричи навалился на него всем телом, придавливая к стене.

Сквозь расфокусированный взгляд, Эдди видел, что Ричи зачем-то закатил глаза. А его зубы вместе с дёснами… выдвинулись. В сочетании с гримом это выглядело нереально. Что происходит?

— Ричи! — окликнул его кто-то.

Тозиер изменился в лице и недовольно заворчал.

— Чего, Билл? — раздражённо спросил он, оборачиваясь.

Каспбрак посмотрел ему за спину и увидел пятерых ребят, которые либо выступали на арене цирка, либо были на входе — завлекали народ.

— Он опять хотел спрятать от нас добычу, — фыркнул темнокожий парень.

Ч-Чего? «Добычу»?

— Сколько можно говорить тебе: с нами нужно делиться, — сказала рыжая девчонка. Единственная девчонка в их «банде».

— С кем он начал разговаривать первым? Со мной. Это логично, что он достанется мне, — отозвался Ричи.

Волна возмущения и стыда накрыла Эдди. О нём сейчас говорили, как о какой-то вещи! Нет. Его делили, словно какое-то блюдо, поданное на общей тарелке. Нужно было немедленно выбираться отсюда!

Препираясь с другими, Ричи не заметил, как ослабил хватку. И Эдди не собирался упускать шанс. Он, что есть силы, ударил коленом Ричи промеж ног. Это первое, что пришло ему в голову! От неожиданности Тозиер согнулся пополам, а Эдди бросился к ближайшей от него двери. Слава Богу, она оказалась не заперта!

— Так тебе и надо! — услышал он позади насмешливый голос… кого-то из них.

— За ним! Уйдёт же!

— Эдди! — голоса звучали наперебой, один пытался перекричать другой: — ЭДДИ!

Каспбрак бежал, не разбирая дороги. В этих бесконечных коридорах и поворотах старого здания он начал чувствовать себя подопытной мышью в лабиринте. Сердце бешено колотилось, пульс стучал в висках. Кто эти ребята? Почему они выбрали именно Дерри? Что за прикол с «так вкуснее»? Почему начала трансформироваться челюсть Ричи? Где же выход отсюда?!

После ещё одного поворота, коридор резко выпрямился. На той стороне была лишь приоткрытая дверь, которая вела, скорее всего, в чью-либо гримёрную. Ведь комнаты располагались на первом этаже. Тут просто обязано было быть окно! Каспбрак просто выскочит через него.

В два счёта Эдди пробежал коридор, рванул дверь на себя и влетел в комнату. Помещение оказалось небольшим. В нос сразу же ударил неприятный запах, а из освещения тут были только свечи. Эдди повернул голову и еле сдержал крик.

На полу сидел клоун, склонившись над чем-то. Это был тот самый клоун, несколько минут назад выступавший на арене и назвавший себя Пеннивайзом. Когда Эдди привык к полумраку, почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту. Пеннивайз склонился над телом… ребёнка. Клоун сидел спиной, и Эдди не видел, что происходило, но отчётливо слышал чавканье и звук, похожий на хруст костей. А остальное, как бы Каспбрак этого не хотел, подсказала фантазия.

_— Таких, как ты, он обычно глотает, не жуя._  
_— Смешная шутка!_  
_— Шутка? Да-а…_

Обычно? Сейчас он, видимо, решил сделать исключение… Кто он вообще такой? Что за хрень здесь творится?!

«Он ведь только что веселил народ на арене, а теперь…» — Эдди бросило в холодный пот, а ноги будто вросли в пол. Парня охватило оцепенение. Он не мог поверить своим глазам. И он даже не подумал, что нужно бежать.

Пеннивайз был слишком занят, чтобы обратить на незваного гостя внимание, но вдруг медленно поднял голову и пару раз шумно втянул ноздрями воздух. Ричи, пытаясь сожрать Эдди, говорил что-то про страх. Каспбрак и так был напуган, но увиденное лишь подлило масло в огонь. Видимо, этот Пеннивайз тоже чувствовал страх — даже от своей трапезы отвлёкся.

И как тут оставаться в здравом уме?

Клоун обернулся, и Эдди еле сдержал крик. Губы, щёки и подбородок были в крови. Страшная догадка, к которой нельзя было подготовиться. Эдди подавился подступающим приступом тошноты. Пеннивайза же, видимо, совсем не смущало, что его застали за поеданием человечины. Он, наоборот, заулыбался. В тусклом свете свечей эта улыбка смотрелась крайне жутко и угрожающе.

«Ох, чёрт!» — промчалось в голове Эдди, когда Пеннивайз поднялся на ноги. Клоун и так был высоким, а в этой маленькой комнатёнке, да в полумраке, и вовсе казался исполином.  
Кровь на лице дополняла чудовищный образ.

Ноги понесли парня к выходу, но неожиданно дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом.

— Нет! — Эдди несколько раз подёргал ручку, но та не поддавалась. В отчаянии он начал колотить в дверь. — Выпустите меня! Спасите! Кто-нибудь!..

Но здесь больше никого, кроме Эдди и этих чудищ, не было. Каспбрак обернулся на трясущихся ногах.

— Пожалуйста… — промямлил Эдди, вжимаясь в дверь. Он старался быть спокойным, но голос предательски дрожал. Быть съеденным — так себе перспектива. — Я никому ничего не скажу…

Да разве ему поверят?..

Клоун подошёл почти вплотную.

— Тише, — прошептал он, прижав пальцы к губам Эдди. Тот поджал их: на перчатках клоуна тоже была кровь, будто бы он руками рвал человеческую плоть — Разве ты не хочешь быть с нами, Эдди?

— Эдди. Эдди?.. — подхватили его голоса по ту сторону двери и по ней начали скребсти ногтями.

— Нам здесь весело, — продолжил Пеннивайз. — Эдс?

Каспбрак вздрогнул и начал медленно оседать по двери на пол. Шок и боязнь боли махом истощили организм Эдди, и тот потерял сознание.

***

Раз в двадцать семь лет цирк танцующего клоуна Пеннивайза приглашает всех желающих окунуться в мистическую атмосферу перфоманса. Правда, не все смогут вынырнуть. Это Эдди знал наверняка.

Клоун был пришельцем из космоса. Или из мира, что лежит за его пределами. Он питался человеческим страхом, но иногда не брезговал и плотью. Он мог создавать иллюзии и обладал колоссальным умением контролировать чужой разум. Поэтому никто и не пытался искать пропавших людей.

Сегодня уже восемнадцатое июля две тысяча пятнадцатого года, и Эдди всё ещё тринадцать, как и двадцать семь лет назад. Теперь он стоял со связкой красных воздушных шаров и раздавал их всем желающим.

_— Ну, что? Показал Пеннивайзу, как ты ходишь на руках? — усмехнулся Ричи.  
— Заткнись!_

Как позже выяснилось, Ричи специально забалтывал Эдди, заманивая вглубь цирка. Сейчас даже как-то глупо было вспоминать, ведь Каспбрак тогда наивно полагал, что завязывает новое знакомство. Ну, от части, так и получилось.

_— Это всё ты, — шипел Эдди. — Залез ко мне в голову, заставил подойти к тебе._  
— Не-не-не, — отмахивался Ричи. — Только давай без вот этой вот пошлости, о’кей? Ты сам подошёл. Сам.  
— Сам? Ни с того ни с сего? Хочешь сказать, я твоя «родственная душа», раз меня к тебе потянуло?  
— Заметь: не я это сказал.  
— Да пошёл ты! 

Ему не было дела до ажиотажа и веселья. Он наблюдал за людьми. За добычей. Он и не представлял, что сможет считывать с людей информацию, как с открытой книги: их вкусы, желания, страхи. Последнее было самым интересным.

Эдди обратил внимание на женщину с ребёнком лет восьми, к которым подошли Билл Денбро, тот самый, который тогда окликнул Ричи, и Беверли Марш, та единственная рыжая девушка в их компании.

_— Мы все из разных времён, — рассказывал ему как-то Ричи. — Я, Билл и Беверли, м-м, «пропали» в тысяча восемьсот двадцать шестом, Бен и Майк — в пятьдесят третьем, а вот Стэн — уже в тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвёртом. Теперь мы все друзья, Эдс._

— Ну, здравствуй, малыш, — даже на расстоянии Эдди услышал голос Денбро. Парень присел на корточки и протянул руку ребёнку, но тот неожиданно отшатнулся и уткнулся в мамину ногу.

— Стесняется, — улыбнулась женщина.

Но Эдди бы с ней не согласился. Он даже не сразу понял, что по его подбородку текла слюна.

«Вот блин!» — Каспбрак отвернулся, выхватывая из кармана платок.

_— Возьми с собой, чем можно вытирать слюни, — сказал ему как-то Ричи. — Это твоя первая охота, и, поверь мне, их будет много. И ещё: не выдай себя раньше времени._

Тогда Эдди подумал, что Тозиер, как всегда, прикалывается над ним. Но сейчас он чувствовал лёгкий, еле уловимый страх от того ребёнка, с которым попытался поздороваться Билл. Эдди снова посмотрел на них. Денбро уже поднялся на ноги, и они с Беверли направились обратно в здание. Представление скоро начнётся.

_— Когда я найду человека, страх которого сможет сравниться с твоим, то обязательно поделюсь. Чтобы ты знал, каким вкусным ты был, — ржал Ричи._

«Вот и познакомились, блин», — вздохнул сейчас Эдди и, заприметив двух молодых людей, громко произнёс:

— Здравствуйте! Хотите шарик?

— Да, конечно, — ответили ничего неподозревающие люди. — Прикольный грим. Он у вас у всех такой?

— Да, — сказал Каспбрак, протягивая им по шарику. — Это фишка такая… Приятно повеселиться.

А челюсть уже сводило от предвкушения…


End file.
